


let’s call it love

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Rafael falls asleep on Sonny’s couch on Friday the thirteenth with a book in his hands and a smile on his face.It’s perfect.(or, a 5+1 in disguise, with forehead kisses and falling in love.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	let’s call it love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirinswain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirinswain/gifts).



> for shirin, who keeps talking about forehead kisses. 
> 
> title from room by sunrise avenue, which is one of my ultimate barisi songs. listen to it.

Rafael falls asleep on Sonny’s couch on Friday the thirteenth with a book in his hands and a smile on his face. Sonny watches him, his chest aching with something he is too afraid to put a label on. There is some stupid romance playing on the television, someone screaming on the street below Sonny’s apartment and their plates from before sitting empty on the coffee table.

It’s perfect.

Sonny moves quietly and carefully, untangling his legs from Rafael’s to get up from the couch. He takes the book from Rafael’s hands and places it on the coffee table. He tries his best to not wake Rafael up - not yet. 

Sonny walks to the kitchen with empty glasses and plates and loads the dishwasher. He doesn’t put it on, but instead quietly cleans the rest of the room. After tidying up, he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put a towel and a spare toothbrush ready for the man sleeping on his couch. He doesn’t want to assume, but he hopes. 

He tiptoes back to the living room and just watches Rafael for a while. He could do it all night, learn every bit of the man’s face. However, it is getting late and as said, Sonny doesn’t want to assume. 

“Rafi,” he whispers as he gets closer to Rafael and kneels next to the couch. He places a hand on his hair and pets it softly. Rafael stirs, opening his eyes a bit. 

“Hi,” Sonny says. Rafael smiles.

“I fell asleep?” he says back. Sonny nods and strokes a hairstrand off Rafael’s face. Rafael looks embarrassed when he mumbles, “Sorry.”

“We had a long day,” Sonny says, “and you are adorable when you sleep.”

And even only half-awake, Rafael rolls his eyes at that. 

Sonny leans closer and places a soft kiss on Rafael’s forehead. “I’m sorry I had to wake you up.” 

Rafael lets out a long breath and closes his eyes. He nudges Sonny with his nose and Sonny leans in closer to place another kiss on the corner of his lips. Rafael moves a hand on Sonny’s hair and just watches straight into his eyes.

“It’s okay,” he whispers finally, and Sonny kisses him again. 

“There is a toothbrush for you in the bathroom, if you want to stay,” Sonny says. It’s an offer, wouldn’t be the first time, but still not the norm in their relationship. When Rafael doesn’t answer right away, Sonny continues, “Of course I understand if not.”

Rafael laughs, then, silently and affectionately. “Don’t be silly. I’ll stay.”

— 

Something Sonny learns to do early in their relationship (yes, a relationship, he cheers in his mind, thinking about the silent confessions shared last night) is to get up a bit before Rafael to make his coffee and then return to bed before he wakes up. He places the cup on the nightstand. 

Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny when the bed dips as Sonny lays back down next to him, and kisses his neck as a good morning. 

”Hello, gorgeous,” Rafael mumbles, yawning. 

”Good morning,” Sonny answers and turns around to face the other man. Rafael has a tired smile on his face. 

”What time is it?” he asks. 

”Ten thirty,” Sonny answers, settling better to Rafael’s touch and letting his hand wander to his face. They are both free that day if nothing urgent comes up - free to lay in the bed for hours doing nothing. It is a special treat for them. The closeness, without interruptions. 

”Should we eat lunch out today?” Rafael asks and lets his eyes close. Sonny smiles, draws soft circles on Rafael’s cheek. 

”Did you have a place in mind?” he asks. 

”Yeah, actually, I was thinking —,” Rafael starts, but is cut off by a phone ringing. They both groan, and Sonny rolls out of the bed to locate his phone. 

It’s Liv, asking him to come in today. Sonny assures her that he will, while Rafael gets up to sit on the side of the bed. The cup of coffee is in his hands in seconds. 

Sonny says goodbye to the phone and offers an apologetic smile to Rafael. ”I need to go,” he says. 

”Of course you do,” Rafael says, sighing. They are both disappointed, Sonny knows it.

He walks back to the bed and takes Rafael’s free hand on his. He kisses Rafael’s forehead longingly. ”Rain check on the lunch date?” 

Rafael nods and Sonny smiles. They take a quick shower together, Rafael helps Sonny pick his clothes for the day and Sonny leaves his apartment in a rush. 

”You know where the spare keys are,” Sonny says, already opening the front door. Rafael is leaning to the wall, second cup of coffee in his hands. 

”Yes,” he answers. ”Call me if you need me?”

”Yeah,” Sonny says, ”I will.” 

—

They do not tell about their relationship to the squad. Not out loud, at least. Instead, they just continue acting like they are, with added touches and smiles their detective friends would most likely notice. They leave the bar together, and Rafael drops by to take Sonny out for lunch one day. 

Sonny kisses Rafael’s cheek as a hello, and Rafael taps his own forehead with a pout. The detective laughs and presses another kiss where Rafael’s finger just was.

”I like when you do that,” Rafael hums silently, only so Sonny hears. 

”You do?” Sonny asks with a smirk. He knows Rafael likes it, of course he does. 

”I do,” Rafael says and Sonny kisses his forehead again. Rollins pretends to gag.

—

Sonny loves watching Rafael in court. It’s sexy, amazing and Rafael is just _shining_ . He is going to win this one, it’s clear and he knows it as well. The feeling coming up first in Sonny’s mind is just proudness. Part of him wants to scream that it’s _his_ man being that amazing, part of him wants to ambush Rafael right there and then. 

(They haven’t seen each other in a few days for longer than five minutes and Sonny misses everything about Rafael.)

Rafael follows him out of the courtroom and Sonny just keeps walking towards the men’s bathroom, slips in and waits. Rafael closes the door behind him and backs Sonny up against the sinks.

”Hi,” Rafael says against Sonny’s mouth and Sonny giggles. 

”You’re amazing,” he says as a hello, and kisses Rafael. It brings him back to high school, messing around in the bathrooms on breaks with his first ever boyfriend. And if only Rafael didn’t have that stupidly expensive suit on. 

”I know,” Rafael answers simply between kisses. 

”I missed you,” Sonny says and lets his hand wander to Rafael’s neck. ”You’re coming to my place tonight?” he has to ask. 

”Please,” Rafael just answers shamelessly, ”I missed you too. It’s been busy as hell.” 

Sonny nods and sighs. ”I’m glad it’s coming to an end. I really just need a good night's sleep.”

There is a small smile on Rafael’s lips and Sonny can’t help but smile too. They stand there, close to each other, Sonny’s hand on Rafael’s neck and Rafael’s hands wrapped around Sonny’s waist. They share kisses, long and tender, just wishing no one walks in right that moment to give them their lot-needed five minutes together. 

”We should probably go,” Sonny says and Rafael just hums. 

”I suppose you’re right.” 

Neither of them move. 

”Rafi,” Sonny tries again. 

”Yeah, yeah,” Rafael mumbles, then looks up to meet Sonny’s eyes. ”Goodluck kiss?” 

Sonny gives a short laugh and presses a tender kiss on Rafael’s hairline. 

”Thank you,” Rafael whispers, and then steps away from Sonny, who misses the touch right away. 

”Anytime,” he says. 

—

When Liv gets shot in the line of duty, Sonny is the second one to the hospital, quitting the call with Rafael with a soft, ”See you.” Fin is already sitting on one of the benches and Sonny quietly sits next to him. 

”You rode the ambulance?” Sonny asks and Fin nods. ”Any news?”

”She’s still in surgery, but her life isn’t in danger,” Fin answers and it’s Sonny’s turn to nod. It’s always stressful, these situations, and Sonny is fidgeting his hands. He feels powerless. 

Rollins is the next one to arrive, her cheeks red from the cold. She looks at them and without a word and then flops to the seat next to Sonny’s. 

”She’s still in surgery,” Sonny says before Amanda can ask and offers a hand for her to take. She squeezes his hand. 

Rafael is the next to arrive and Sonny rises to meet him halfway down the hall. Rafael is looking distressed and Sonny takes his hands and pulls him into a hug. Rafael lets out a deep breath and his head falls to Sonny’s shoulder. Rafael isn’t usually one to show such vulnerability in front of the squad, but not Amanda nor Fin are paying any attention to them. 

Rafael sighs and Sonny takes Rafael’s head gently between his hands and presses a kiss between Rafael’s eyebrows. He closes his eyes as Sonny’s lips touch his skin. 

”Her life isn’t in danger,” Sonny tells him quietly, ”but she is still in surgery. I’m sure we will know soon.” 

”Okay,” Rafael says, ”thank you.” 

They walk to the seats hand in hand. 

Mike arrives the same time as the doctor, just to hear the news of Liv being out of surgery and stable. Sonny smiles and squeezes Rafael’s hands. 

—

It’s that night in Rafael’s apartment, after leaving the hospital. They are both leaning on different pieces of furniture, glasses of some ridiculously expensive wine on their hands. Sonny is watching Rafael, and Rafael is watching him back. 

”You okay?” Rafael asks and Sonny nods. 

”Yeah,” he says. ”It’s just— moments like this when it hits how rough this work actually can be.” 

Rafael nods, steps closer to him. ”You better never get shot,” he says, ”or I’ll make sure you will regret it.” 

It’s said jokingly, but Sonny can hear the worry behind his words. 

”That sounds a lot like a threat,” Sonny hums instead of bringing the worry up. 

Rafael smiles and takes another step closer. They are now skin to skin and Sonny can feel Rafael’s breaths on his skin. 

”Maybe I want you to arrest me, detective,” Rafael answers him quietly, his smile growing to a lopsided smirk.

”I think that can be arranged,” Sonny says and lays a hand on Rafael’s waist. 

Rafael watches him with something in his eyes that Sonny can’t put a name on, and then brings his hand to Sonny’s neck. He rises up on his toes and presses his lips on Sonny’s forehead. 

”Let’s go to bed,” he whispers, and leaves Sonny standing there in his kitchen alone. 

Sonny drinks the rest of his wine with a stupid smile on his face and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so loved and appreciated!! i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADELECTER) if you want to chat <3


End file.
